Users have access to an ever expanding variety of devices that may be used to consume content. For example, users have progressed from dedicated devices such as television and radio to mobile phones and tablet computers to consume content. To address this, content providers have also expanded the ways in which this content may be accessed.
An example of this is a content broadcast system. Conventional content broadcast systems typically relied on an “over the air” broadcast of content or a dedicated delivery system that requires specialized equipment (e.g., cable or satellite system) to broadcast content such as television and radio. In order to make this content available to users of mobile phones and tablets, techniques have then been developed by the content broadcast systems to stream the content over a network. However, these conventional techniques rely on complicated and expensive hardware systems that are specialized by the content broadcast systems to do so. Accordingly, this complexity and expense limits availability of these hardware systems and functionality made available by these systems.